


Hooked

by spuffyduds



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the ds_snippets prompt of "hat."  Will probably make more sense if you've seen at least a bit of "Tin Man." So, so, so not true.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt of "hat." Will probably make more sense if you've seen at least a bit of "Tin Man." So, so, so not true.

"You hooked it."

"_Sliced_ it."

"Whatever." Hugh shades his eyes, squints toward where the ball disappeared. "Looks like it's in the…_outer zone_."

"Shut _up_."

"What, you have _gambling debts_ or something? Jesus."

"I have a _mortgage_. And I was bored. Get in the fucking cart."

Hugh climbs in, puts his feet on the dashboard. "Okay, the metal arm was kinda cool," he says. "But you shoulda held out for a stormtrooper hat. The fuck was up with your _hair_?"

"Least I didn't let them shave it _off_," Callum says. A little pissy, because he'd always _liked_ Hugh's hair. And then realizes, hey, bald now and out in the sun. He keeps driving but fishes around on the floor with one hand, grabs the sunscreen, tosses it at Hugh and says, "Grease up."

Hugh makes the expected lewd suggestions, which Callum ignores because he's spotted his Titleist. Not really far into the rough.

He climbs out of the cart, eyeballs the distance to the green, ponders club choice. "Maybe a five-iron?" he mutters.

"Maybe a new hobby that's not the most boring fucking thing in the history of boring?" Hugh says.

"Look," Callum says, "you keep bitching, I swear I'm gonna let every single group on the course play through, and we'll be here for _days_. And," he leans into the cart to glare at Hugh up close, "you realize all the Tin Man shit you're giving me just tells me you _watched_ it."

Hugh lets him glare for a few seconds, then smiles a little, says softly, "I watch everything."

And fuck, he always _does_ that, does life exactly backwards. Gets Callum all relaxed by being a total asshole and then completely fucking _flattens_ him by being _sweet_.

"Yeah, well," Callum says. "Put your sunscreen on."

 

\--END--


End file.
